Desire's Deceit
by Kon Gyousano
Summary: Can you trust yourself to what you know will be your death? Vamp UsaMamo
1. Prelude

AN: I'm alive! I have decided to try a prologue/legend/rhymey' thingy'...I wanted to see if you guys liked these things before stories or not. This will eventually become another vamp fic. I made a list of all the abnormal words this fanfic will contain. If you get confused please refer to the list of dictionary terms I made below.   
  
Necromancy-divination by alleged communication with the dead; raising the dead  
  
Lupine-characteristic of or resembling a wolf; wolf-like  
  
Lycanthropy-disease transmitted when saliva from werewolf infects open wound   
  
Lycanthrope-a werewolf; one affected by Lycanthropy  
  
Lamia-a female vampire  
  
Alpha/Beta-male and female leaders of wolf pack  
  
Incubi(Incubus)-an lascivious spirit supposed to descend upon and have sexual intercourse with women by night.   
  
Succubi-a female incubus  
  
Eidolon-a phantom, apparition or ghost  
  
* * *   
  
Desire's Deceit  
  
* * *  
  
It took seven days to create earthen life,   
  
It took nine hells to hold darkened death;  
  
Blood drips down from the edge of a knife,  
  
And love cries as she breaths her last breath.   
  
Significance fades as forever reaches out  
  
Ebony deception creates crystal white doubt  
  
Whispers of eternity; Shadows of night  
  
A heartbeat in silence, the kiss of moonlight.  
  
Stark contrast from outspoken to demure  
  
Broken and tainted; the bond will endure.  
  
Hardships will arise, and truths unveil...  
  
But how can you trust yourself  
  
To what you know will be your Death?  
  
AN: so what did you guys think? Does it make the story seem worth reading? Sorry it's so short...but to make it up, I've already started on the first chapter. *smiles* But unfortunately I won't get any free time until Christmas though...so you might have to wait a while for it. Reviews do help though! 


	2. Chapter One

AN: Frankly, I want more reviews. So if YOU want more chapters, you'll review.   
  
I thought I'd do a list of names, for those of use who don't know the Japanese names of the character. Serena=Usagi=Rabbit of the Moon Darien=Mamoru=Protector of earth I thought it was interesting that Mamoru's last name is so close to the word for bloodshot, Chibashiru...plus I love vamp stories. Enjoy  
  
* * *   
  
Desire's Deceit  
  
* * *   
  
I had heard rumors of the ruler of the night, the lord of shadows. Rumors of his quicksilver speed, and rumors of his unbelievable power. I hadn't believed any of the stories about him, choosing to wrap myself in illusions that he was just another everyday vamp on a power-trip.  
  
I was dead wrong.   
  
In all my years of slaying I had never met the ruler of the vampires, and I was quite content to think I never would. Meeting the queen of the undead had knocked me out for four days after our brief encounter, and I wasn't looking forward to an encore performance. It's funny how fate can be so unexpected.  
  
It was a regular night, complete with me in my slayer get-up, out hunting again. Already I had sent two werewolves, three zombies, and one black witch back to whatever hell they were spawned from. My gun was running low on ammo, and I could see by the eerie orange moon that I would encounter a lot more werewolves as the night wore on.   
  
Unlike legend perceived them, werewolves did not shift to their natural form on full moons; they changed every orange moon. I don't know where THAT rumor started, but I'm sure it was by one of the creatures of lesser intelligence who started it. But the idea that every full moon caused a human to morph into a wolf had stuck; and spread like wildfire.  
  
I continued on my search for more prey, even though I knew I would have to head back and reload my equipment soon. While my silencer was a nice little toy, it sure ran out of bullets fast. Guns weren't my only option for killing the werewolves that would surely appear as the night went on, but I didn't really want to get myself all cut up while trying to deal brain damage to the lupines.   
  
I sighed impatiently. Where were all the vampires tonight? Although it makes me sound like a bloodthirsty monster too, I have to say they were the most fun to kill. The average bloodsucker was so egotistical that they couldn't even stop to realize I was 'The Killer' before I staked them through the heart. On other occasions they would use those handy little seduction skills and try to suck me dry too, but it was always extra fun to pull out my cross necklace and watch their suave faces drop and see them snarl at me.   
  
The cross had the same effect as garlic, only stronger. It protected me from mind spells and from being mentally enchanted. It was a very useful item I had picked up years ago and I wasn't about to take something so strong and useable and let it go to waste.   
  
Sighing again, I reached over to check my ammunition for the third time. Only five pitiful rounds left. Maybe I'd go on a killing spree later and stake some hell-spawns later instead of worrying about all the werewolves I know are going to be out tonight.   
  
As I looked back up an especially dark patch in the shadows caught my eye. It had taken years of training to learn how to see in darker places than in lighter, and it was still hard; but it was a skill I'd be dead without.   
  
Pretending I didn't know there was anyone over there, I turned around to head the opposite direction. This has proven to be the best method of catching things, several times actually. Just walk away innocently like you're going somewhere...they'll follow.   
  
And sure enough, they did. I could tell it wasn't a witch or shape-shifting wolverine this time though; it was a vampire. You can tell because werewolves make noise when they walk and witches and warlocks make your ears ring when they get too close.   
  
I can't say I'm glad it's a vampire, but I can't really say I'm not either. If it was a werewolf, I'd have to use up the last of my bullets and head home for the night; and it was just beginning. But vampires had a tendency of being a pain in the arse when it came to exercising them. The more intelligent ones would fight with everything they had, including unfair things like morphing into animals, blinding speed and enough power in general to break your body with one hand. Not to mentions they'd pull all kinds of cheap shots like energy balls, force fields and calling they're 'friends' on you.   
  
As I continued walking, I made sure none of my weapons were revealed so I would appear to be the perfect victim. Stake? Check. Dagger? Check. Silencer? Che-   
  
Suddenly I fell a hard tug around my neck and then a sharp snapping sound. I whirled around, stake drawn and ready to kill. Looking around I couldn't see anyone there. I reached up with my free hand and rubbed the sore spot around my neck where I have felt something pulled against it. That was when I realized my cross necklace's weight was missing.   
  
I was incensed. That was my god damn necklace and I wanted it back. It's too bad my necklace was for protection and not for doing physical damage to vampires, because I wanted who ever this one was to BURN.   
  
Apparently this particular vamp wanted to play some mind games with me. Well let the games begin. I put my stake back in it's rightful place strapped to my silver belt and pulled out my dagger. Very deliberately I cut a short thin line along my upper arm. That would make the damn bloodsucker come out from whatever rat hole it was hiding in.   
  
And sure enough, it did get him to come out. He had dark hair, and the typical vampire ethereal beauty, but his eyes are what caught my attention. They were a color I had never seen before, and otherworldly midnight blue, so dark they could have been confused for black to the untrained eye. He was easily the sexiest man I'd ever seen, dead or alive.  
  
What was I doing? Shaking myself I pulling out my stake again and waved my arm at him tauntingly. He glanced at the blood dripping down my hand momentarily before flipping his darkened gaze back to me.   
  
He inclined his head and mock bowed toward me. "The Killer, I presume." His voice was deep and rich, and naturally coated in power.   
  
In fact, I could literally feel the power coming off him in waves. This must have been one of the older vampires, which could only mean one thing--this would be fight to enjoy.   
  
"Master Vampire actually, but you're close." He smirked and cocked his head to the side so his bangs fell over his eyes. So that's why he seems so strong. Well he sure had everything...looks, money, power...But I still wanted my damn necklace back.   
  
"Where are your lackeys? And where is your lamia bitch? Did you get kicked out of the house again?" I pointedly scorned the fact he couldn't get into houses without an invitation...hoping it would hurt him in some way so I could kill him.   
  
His luscious lips quirked up in the shadow of a smile and he shook his head at me. "Now, now...let's play fair. My guard is feeding...and I only recently found my mate." He gave me a secret smile I was suppose to swoon over. I may have, I'm not sure....but I knew my knees for trembling for some reason.   
  
I knew if I showed the tiniest sign of fear or uncertainty he would use it to his advantage and bewitch me while I'm weak, so I kept my anger upfront to hide my insecurity.   
  
I probably wouldn't make it out of this fight alive.   
  
He gave an amused chuckle, I must have let that last thought slip. That is why that necklace was so handy, I didn't have to worry about stray thoughts getting out of my head before I could mask them. The damn vampire just laughed some more at me. Well I was tired of it.   
  
In a blur of speed I dove for his heart, stake poised and ready to become embedded in his already dead heart. I was perfectly on target, aimed straight for the center of his chest and just an inch away from my goal. In that split instant he sidestepped my lunge and pulled my dagger from my belt. Before I could turn around to go for his heart again, I felt something sharp sting my neck for the second time tonight; but this time I knew it wasn't my necklace.   
  
I sucked in a harsh breath, and felt the dagger come closer to my skin as I did-which left me with two choices. Stay where I was and get my head cut off or back up and try to get away from the silver blade. Even as I stepped backwards I could feel myself bump into a hard wall aka the Master vampire's chest, and he was still pushing the dagger into her flesh. Something warm trickled down my neck and I knew I was bleeding.   
  
Holding my breath, I waited for the end to come. Instead I felt warm breath on my ear and an arm wrap around my waist. I realized somewhere between turning around and backing up I had dropped my only weapon, and it now lay out of my reach.   
  
"I wonder what a slayer would taste like...would she be bitter after killing so many...or sugar-sweet like a fallen angel?" His breath made the hairs on my neck rise and I watched my life flash before my eyes.   
  
Something warm and wet went up my neck and I shivered when I realized it was his tongue. I could feel him nibble on my ear as he came back to the same place as before. I didn't want to be his midnight snack! I knew these were my last moments though, and so I closed my eyes and tried to keep the tears from falling. I was still so young...I didn't want to die. After a few seconds when nothing happened I came to the conclusion he wasn't going to kill me yet; so I opened my eyes only to have the tears fall out.   
  
"Don't cry...It is not your fate to die tonight." The tears never hit the ground though, as his lips started in on my face as his tongue had with my neck. Why was he playing these games? What had I done to him to deserve this?   
  
Sometime between my capture and now his hand around the dagger had let up the tiniest bit, and his other arm had slid up and was now unnervingly close to my breasts, resting lightly atop my ribs. There was a highly appreciated silence for a moment before he broke it again by speaking.   
  
"Ambrosia." The dark-haired vampire said the word as if it was the answer to all of life's problems. "That's what you taste like." In some sick perverted way I wondered if he was talking about my blood or skin. I could feel a deep rumble against my back as he chuckled, obviously he had caught that thought. Abruptly a cross on a chain dangled into my line of vision, and I noticed the hand on my ribs had vanished. If I could just get that cross back I could probably win this fight.   
  
The Master Vampire outright laughed at my thoughts.   
  
"You wouldn't win a fight with me, even if you did have your cross on." He gave me an infuriating smirk and then leaned his head over my shoulder while putting the cross back into his pockets and rewrapping his arm around my waist.   
  
"No more games," His voice had gone from suave and sexy to serious and dark in the blink of an eye. I could hear the tone alter from casual and enticing to orders almost as well as I could feel the blade at my throat. "Call me Mamoru." It was a direct, demanding order; and I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the madness of the situation.   
  
And that was it. Suddenly the arm around my waist was gone, was well as the arm holding one of my daggers pressed to my throat, and as I let my head fall back in relief, I realized Mamoru had vanished as well. I should have felt lucky to get out of an experience with the lord of shadows alive...but I didn't. I felt downright befuddled. A million questions spun around in my overactive brain.   
  
Why hadn't he killed me? Why had he taken my cross? Why had he taken my dagger? But above all the other questions one seemingly pointless question echoed inside my brain.   
  
Why had he asked me to call him Mamoru?   
  
* * *  
  
Luna waited diligently by the door, even as a bone-deep panic settled into her system. Usagi would be home soon, and she would be fine, and then Luna would start really start to panic.   
  
A small sob burst through the cat's lips, but soon she had forced it down to tiny hiccups. Luna stood up as she heard footsteps from outside the door.   
  
The blonde opened and closed the door, a preoccupied expression on her face and Luna tried to act like normal. "How was the hunt Usagi?" The black-clad slayer glanced down at her talking cat oddly; Luna was hiding something.   
  
"Luna...what's wrong?" She bent over to pet the hiccupping feline and quickly withdrew her hand when she realized there was something sticky and wet on Luna's fur. "Did you get into the tuna again?" The small Mau shook her head and lifted a paw and pointed down the hall to Usagi's guest room; where Michiru-a young art student at the college Usagi attended-was staying. The blonde quickly came to the conclusion her cat had fallen into a can of paint or something equally hard to get off.   
  
Luna couldn't seem to say anything past her sobs.   
  
"Shh...it's okay...nothings wrong Luna..." Usagi cooed, washing off the sticky red substance from her hands into the kitchen sink. With dawning horror the blonde looked back down at the easily recognizable red liquid. It was blood.   
  
Immediately her slayer reflexes kicked in and she scanned the small apartment for any sign of disturbance. When she had first entered the apartment she had been tired and hungry, therefore she had not noticed the trail of blood leading from the front door to the guest room.   
  
Carefully she drew her stake and dagger...she still didn't know what she was up against, and her gun was empty. Taking silent steps down the carpeted hallway she paused in front of the door. It was dripping with blood; something she would have seen even in the dark--had she not been so exhausted and confused from her encounter with Mamoru.   
  
Drawing in a silent breath she slowly opened the door so it wouldn't creak; and gave a loud scream.   
  
Blood was running down everything. Paintings, instruments, walls, windows and furniture alike were all streaming with the bright red substance. Bones lay everywhere, muscle, tendons and ligaments exposed and torn but still attached to the bone. What was once Michiru's bed now might as well be referred to as 'a blood bath' because Usagi had a feeling if she sat on the bed she would end up swimming in it.   
  
But this was not what had caught Usagi's first and foremost attention and triggered the scream.   
  
Hanging from the fan by reddened hair, and dripping with freshly spilled blood; sat the main revulsion.   
  
Michiru's once teal hair was coated in the blood covering the rest of the room, and her eyes and lips were open in an endless scream.   
  
* * *  
  
AN: So how do you people like where this story is going? This was just a little starter chapter, but eventually it'll be sort of like a darker version of the other one. But it will have a lot of twists and stuff that are totally unique to this story and it will probably end different than the other one will. And it will DEFINITELY be darker. Remember to tell me what you think. Readers love stories, authors love reviews (It's mutually beneficial). 


	3. Chapter Two

AN:*Hugs everyone* Thank you all SO much for the reviews! Oh...and I'll stop doing the song and dance lady solo!(Sorry, it's a necessary evil for starter chapters). :p But thank you all VERY much again. You've made my holiday so much cheerier.   
  
* * *  
  
Desire's Deceit  
  
* * *   
  
I ran.   
  
My veins were filled with adrenaline, and my heart was pounding a mile a minute. My artistic roommate had to have been killed by lycanthropes. No other demon would rip her body apart; limb from limb.   
  
And I wanted revenge.   
  
I needed to kill; I needed to hear the sound of tearing flesh; being ripped apart, piece by piece. Just like Michiru had been.   
  
Michiru had been a kind of sister to me, and now that Michiru had been murdered so grotesquely, I felt the world should feel the agony my turquoise haired roommate had suffered. Ending Michiru's life had hit me way too close to home, and I was furious anything would use her to get to me. All thoughts of Mamoru were completely driven from my mind.   
  
I was infinitely grateful I hadn't changed before going to the guestroom, because I was still in my black miniskirt and black jacket. Even through my blind fury I had managed to have enough sense to reload my silencer and grab some more ammo and another dagger; so I wouldn't have to head home for a while.   
  
The night wasn't over yet, and I had a feeling it would be by the time I had finished.  
  
Sticking to the alleyways and shadowed corner streets, I made my way to a local feeding place, the park. When I arrived at my destination I congratulated myself for remembering it, even though my rage.   
  
There weren't wolves in Japan, so I was even more pleased when I spotted four or five a few yards away, not even trying to hide as they finished eating something.   
  
Checking to make sure I was downwind, I silently stalked towards the werewolves.   
  
As I neared the wolves, I saw that it was five, and my wrathful anger increased. Five against one was not fair, and it was likely this was a similar way to how Michiru was killed. Incensed, I put the silencer on my gun and began my revenge.   
  
I didn't give these lupines the courtesy of a fair fight. It wasn't something I'd even consider a brawl; it was a slaughter.   
  
In the time span of three second five silver bullets had been let loose, and all five wolves yelped as they pierced through their flesh. Four died near instantly, the bullets having penetrated their hearts. But apparently I had missed one's heart, and it lay on the ground whimpering as I came closer to it. Holding my gun level with its head I bent over and whispered to it, "Payback's a bitch."   
  
As I stood back up it howled at the harvest moon one last time before I fired again, this time aiming for it's head. Instantly the night returned to the eerie dead silence of midnight.   
  
Now all I had to do was wait, no doubt there would be at least fifty more lupines coming to this place now that five of their pack had been killed. I looked to see how many bullets I had with me. Two were left in my Revolver, and five packs of eight sat in my pockets.   
  
Not enough.   
  
If I went down, I was going to take the whole damn pack down with me. I could already see the shadows moving, signaling me to the arrival of the wolves. I pulled out my gun and started to aim. No use hiding my weapon when they already knew I was armed.   
  
Two lunged at me from all different directions and I spun in a circle as I shot them down. This time I was perfectly on target and both fell before reaching me. Quickly I reloaded and raised my weapon again. Only 40 bullets left.  
  
The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I swiftly ducked as another lunged for my head. Spinning, I shot it from where it lay and five others that were crouching...ready to pounce. I could feel tears start to blur my vision. These were probably the same bastards that had killed Michiru. And it was time for revenge.   
  
MY revenge.   
  
I deftly pulled the trigger in a quick succession of seven and struck true every time. Again, I reloaded in a matter of seconds, this time shooting as I brought it back up. I could taste the salt from my tears as I bit my lip to keep from sobbing.   
  
I lost count around that time of how many silver bullets I had left with me. I would just keep shooting until it was empty and then reload again. God there were so many. At least eighty wolves had shown up, and I had made a circumference of dead wolf corpses around myself. The other wolves seemed to be backing off though...parting for some reason.   
  
Soon enough I realized they were parting for some-one.   
  
Not waiting for this human lycanthrope to get any closer, I raised my gun again and shot. Empty. For what felt like the hundredth time, I reloaded it, but this time, halfway through lifting it up to shoot the werewolf, lighting struck the gun in my hands; the electricity coming from a thundercloud that must have appeared some time ago. I didn't notice it through my abysmal rage.   
  
Halfway through snatching it up again lightning struck again. It was then that it occurred to me that I should be dead now by all rights. Getting struck by lightning killed people all the time didn't it? Metal was a conductor...but why was it hitting only at my gun? Was someone controlling it?   
  
I could feel some of my anger slowly fade as confusion settled in again, but I ruthlessly tried to hold on to the fury. Before I could reach for my gun again, I felt someone lift my chin up.   
  
I found myself looking into dark emerald eyes, and I blinked as I realized it was most probably the alpha or beta female of the lupines. Shaking myself out of my daze I reached of my gun again. I found it out of reach so I yanked myself away, grabbed it and shoved it in her face.   
  
The response was instantaneous. Every wolf in the area lunged forward...but none dared to touch either of us.   
  
She threw her head back and laughed as I reloaded it, still aiming it at the middle of her forehead. She casually flipped her long redwood hair over her shoulder and smiled idly at me.   
  
"If you shoot me, you know they'll take you to my mate...and he won't be near as lenient with you as I'm willing to be. The fact you killed me would probably make him deal you a fate worse than anything you can possibly think of...so put that thing away, and let's talk" She had a low voice; but she was using a high airy tone. It reminded me of forests and meadows during sunset for some reason. Because I couldn't argue with her logical reasoning, I lowered the gun, but put my hand on my blade instead; just in case.   
  
"You don't trust me very much do you?" Her eyes showed interest and a little hurt that I wasn't putting my full faith into her word.   
  
"What do YOU want from me," I could swear I saw her facial expression go from curious to apprehensive, but the shadows bouncing off her face might have been playing tricks on me because I was so tired.   
  
"Word has reached me that you had an encounter with the elusive vampire tonight. I want to know what HE wanted from you." The rumors on the grapevine sure did travel fast. I was silently glad though that she wasn't playing all the word and mind games that Mamoru had played. I was too exhausted and confused to try and force myself through another mental maze tonight.   
  
Bringing a hand up to my face I quickly wiped the remaining wetness from my eyes and replied as evasively as I could. "I saw him. He didn't really specify what he wanted." Her eyes seemed to harden a little and suddenly in a flash I remembered the wound on my neck. Had she seen the blood? Or more importantly, was it still bleeding?  
  
The wind picked up, and I noticed her clothing for the first time. Everything she wore was loose fitting and either green, pink, or brown. While each color complimented the others perfectly, the contrast between the black ambience around her and the pastel colors was surprising. As her cloths billowed out in the gust of wind, and I saw for the first time how truly ferocious she could look.   
  
She let her fangs slip past her lips, and I cringed slightly. "I guess if you don't know what he wanted, then you're of no use to me. Although it does puzzle me why he wouldn't destroy a killer like you. It doesn't matter anymore. Brothers...sisters...get rid of her. And don't leave anything behind."   
  
Not a moment later the entire pack attacked me. She turned and before I could even pull my gun out I felt something that would be comparable to having acupuncture, but with searing knifes as your needles. Everything felt like it was on fire, I could feel myself writhing in pain and hear myself screaming. I couldn't think past the agony of sharp canine's ripping at me...through my skin...to the bones and arteries...  
  
Overwhelmed by the unbearable amount of pain, I surrendered myself to unconsciousness.   
  
* * *   
  
Again, Luna sat diligently by the door, awaiting her charge and owner's return. So much for having Usagi console and calm her. The slayer had been so fatigued and out of it when she got here that she didn't even remember to put food in Luna's bowl before fleeing out the door again. And Michiru wasn't here to beg food from anymore.   
  
The black cat let the tears slip as her mind brought an image of the reddened guest room to mind. She hadn't heard anyone come in...and there were no signs, aside from the blood, that anyone had even been there. Michiru hadn't screamed either, and that worried Luna. Even if the artist had been asleep she would have had to feel the pain of her body being torn apart and made some kind of noise. Too much about tonight should not have happened.   
  
First there was Usagi's exhaustion. That in itself was not normal. The last time the blonde had slept for more than six hours had been after her encounter with the queen of the undead.   
  
Then there was Michiru's undetectable murder. Why would anyone want to kill Michiru? She had been a kind, graceful, and beautiful person with more talents than Luna could count on both hands. And how had they gotten into the house, AND out of it, without breaking the lock, a window, a door or leaving a trace of any kind?   
  
And lastly there was the fact that the teal-haired musician hadn't made any sound while she was being killed at all. She might have been asleep, but the cat had a sinking suspicion she had been awake when she was murdered.   
  
Luna rubbed her eyes and laid down near the door, this time careful not to get her paws into the sticky red river. Come to think of it...the trail of blood had been there before Michiru's murder.   
  
Thinking about it, Luna remembered accidentally stepping into something wet by the door and being curious was to what Michiru's paint project was this time. The cat had never encountered this amount of blood before, so naturally she assumed it to be something she could identify; not blood. She could recall going into the guest room, where the teal-haired artist was busy painting her newest masterpiece; a beautiful glass holding something blue tilted at an angle so the light bounced off each contour, each detail of the painting being flawlessly drawn out and illuminated.   
  
Michiru had smiled at her, and asked her if she liked the painting; but it was a rhetorical question. Luna had mewed softly in reply; if only to be polite. It was a gorgeous painting, but the teal-haired student made perfect paintings all the time. Luna had keep walking around the house for a while, leaving Michiru in peace to paint. She had gone to wait by the front door for Usagi, but she must have drifted off because she couldn't remember that brief period of time. She could clearly remember going back into the room too see that the pale blue wallpaper had been repainted blood red.   
  
Instantly she knew who it was, and she didn't want to see what end Michiru had met. Fleeing to the front door, Luna had waited for Usagi to return home and comfort her. Her blonde charge dealt with this kind of stuff nightly so the possibility of Usagi needing comfort didn't even cross her mind until Usagi was running out the door again. Apparently the blonde needed some placation, something to soothe her mind as well.   
  
She would have to wait for Usagi to come home again; and it would probably be a while. Luna settled herself down to take a much-needed nap.   
  
* * *   
  
I awoke to the fierce pounding of a mallet into my skull for a migraine, and the feeling of open wounds all over me, each one fiery with pain. I ignored the pain for the moment, concentrating on anything else that could hold my attention. I could faintly hear voices, and I recognized one of them, although it was very hard to hear through the static ringing in my ears.   
  
"Makoto! You idiot! You're stupidity has yet to cease amazing me..." Mamoru's deep male voice drew a ragged breath. "Be glad that you're their queen, or I would rip your head off your body right here, right now with no regrets." He let out a low threatening growl. I heard something that sounded like metal against glass in the still air. "But a war is the last thing we need right now. If she has the lycanthropic disease though...I WILL kill you. War be damned." I could feel him tilt his head, and it was quite disconcerting. I tried to open my eyes or move...and limb of my body would have done fine. But nothing happened.   
  
I felt like I weighed a hundred pounds more than usual, and each finger, each eyelid was being pulled down by gravity. Desperately I tried to force my mouth to open, to say something, to scream; anything would have worked at this point. All I got was a hoarse croaking noise that could have been mistaken for a snore.   
  
"So that's why you didn't kill her. Interesting. She doesn't have lycanthropy, so there is no need to worry over it. I would know if she were a part of my pack now." I definitely recognized that voice. It was the last voice I had heard before falling unconscious. The alpha female wolf; Makoto as I can now identify her.   
  
"You would do well to know your place, bitch. If you had wanted to know why I didn't kill her, you didn't have to try to finish the job to find out. This is something I would have told you. But that's not important now. She's awake, but we're keeping her up with this discussion, so I'm ending it."   
  
I felt like crying, but I was too damn tired to ever produce any tears. Here I was, covered in what felt like a billion wounds, with a splitting headache, with two people who surely wanted me dead, and too fatigued to even open my eyes. The struggle to keep awake was becoming a losing battle. Again, I felt Mamoru leave the room, and the sensation both confused and frightened me. The inferno of pain reared to life again as someone sat down on whatever I was one, disturbing the balance I had gained with whatever it was. A cushion of some sort.   
  
The last thing I heard before going unconscious again were more vague confusion words, and they did not do anything to ease my rest.   
  
"You know, I think he likes you."   
  
* * *  
  
Everything was dark. I couldn't even see myself through the enveloping blackness. I could feel my wrists were bound by something cold, hard and metallic; manacles attached to a wall or ceiling. I couldn't be sure. Whatever it was, it didn't reach to the ground, and so my arms were suspended over my head, dangling uselessly. I was on a bed of some sort, and I had been for at least a day now. Every now and then a man would come in, to bring me Sashimi and drinks. I don't even want to know why he knew my favorite foods and drinks. Sometimes a female was with him, and she was forced to feed me since I didn't have use of my own arms and hands.   
  
But the fact remained; I was still being held captive. I hadn't been raped or abused, but being here was almost worse. Knowing something else would probably happen to me. And it could be worse.   
  
Usagi and Haruka had taught me various tricks on how to escape different situations...but none of them were useful now. I could hear footsteps echoing off a wall...it must have been a large room, or a hallway. A creaking door that sounded heavy opened and closed, but there was no light behind it to show me where the door was, or where I was. I was trapped.   
  
"I'm sorry to have to keep you like this, but it's a necessary precaution. Until I am assured that this is what I need, you will have to stay here." It was a rough male voice, one that seemed harsh and unforgiving.   
  
"What are you looking for? What do I have that you could possibly want?" A light flicked on and I immediately shut my eyes against the bright light so I could adjust to the change more slowly. When I opened my eyes I saw that one teal strand of my hair had fallen into my face while I was in the dark.   
  
"What do I want? I am not an overly selfish person Michiru, I would hope that much is obvious." I could hear the smirk in his voice, like he was silently laughing at me. Even though the light was on, his face was still completely covered in shadows. His voice was the only thing I had to guess his emotions by; and it seemed to get more dangerous by the second.   
  
"I want everything that was taken from me."   
  
* * *   
  
An: How did you like it? Tinkerbell051; again, I promise not to hold hostage any more chapters. This one was only delayed because I wanted to play with my new Christmas gadgets. *grins* Now I should be able to get another chapter out some time next month, if all goes to plan...Thank you all very much who reviewed. It was much appreciated. 


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Again, thank you all for the reviews. On AI and FFN I have averaged 23 per chapter, yeah! I'm so proud; I've finally hit twenty! Thank you guys, you've made my dream come true! *bows head* I apoligize for this chapter having taken so long...but from now on, each chapter will contain at least five more pages then the last chapter. That way I can make sure I'm not shirking my writing...and that it is actually progressing into something. Enjoy.   
  
* * *   
  
Desire's Deceit  
  
* * *   
  
It was a weird feeling, awakening to someone stroking my cheek. The hand was warm and soothing, and sleepily I leaned into the palm, unconsciously seeking more warmth. I wish the comforting motion would go on like this forever...  
  
"So you're finally awake, my little bunny." It was an equally comforting rich voice, one that I had grown familiar with in the short time I'd known him. Puns didn't seem his style though.   
  
A faint blush arose on my face, "Mamoru." Forcing my eyes open I gazed blearily into his midnight blue eyes.   
  
What compelled me to him? What was keeping me from killing him right now?  
  
His darkened cobalt orbs locked with my own cerulean ones, and a realization came over me like a cold splash of water on my face; it didn't matter to me. I didn't care what was causing me to feel familiarity to him. There was something about him that made me feel safe and protected, and I wanted to keep that, no matter what.  
  
I yawned and sat up; it was around then I realized most of my wounds had healed...but how? Mamoru gave me a slight nod, and before I could register anything, he was gone. This would be the second time he's done that.   
  
Shaking my head at his dramatic disappearing stunts, I began to examine myself. The night before I had been so sure that those wolves had torn me apart...the pain had been unbelievable. But now that I looked down at myself, the deep gashes and cuts running along my body were almost completely closed, and I wasn't missing any limbs.   
  
But, I was missing my clothes. What I wore now showed more than it covered, but it was probably a good thing since I was still healing. I use the word 'clothes' loosely. I had been stripped down to a diaphanous bra and panties, but for some reason I had socks on. I was handcuffed (In fluffy white ones) to the bed's post, a huge canopy bed. Meaning I was trapped to the bed in transparent undergarments without a weapon. Kinky.   
  
I looked around the dimly lit room curiously. The walls were painted black, and the carpet was red, making me feel right at home. Every piece of furniture in the room was redwood, and every drape was a deep maroon red. I expected as much.   
  
I pulled the thick silk covers up higher on me to hide the sheer garments I was wearing, and to retain more heat. Briefly I wondered if Luna had been fed by my neighbor...since Michiru was gone...  
  
Abruptly my train of thought was broken by the slamming of the door as it burst open, and in strolled a humming Makoto. But this couldn't be Makoto, this had to be an alien in her body. Makoto wouldn't hum and sing sporadically as though she didn't have a care in the world...she was the friggin' alpha female!   
  
Again, as though she was possessed, Makoto surprised me by prancing over to me and giving me a hardy slap on the back, which caused me to topple over as far as the handcuffs allowed me to in response.   
  
"You've finally decided to wake up! Good." She set a tray down on the nightstand next to me and pulled a heart-shaped key off her key-chain. I held still as she unlocked the handcuffs; preparing myself to fight. She shoved the tray of food in my lap before I could do anything and proceeded to bounce over to the flower vase (I hadn't noticed this vase up until now) next to me and rearrange the flowers so that the one color that contrasted with the rest was in the middle. She sure was trusting, considering I still had an issue with her sending her wolves on me.   
  
She was organizing a bouquet of roses...red ones at that, but the contrasting flower drew my attention. It was my birth flower, the pure white water lily. I don't really believe in objects representing people based on their Astrological sign, Chinese animal, or birth date, but it was curious that out of all the flowers in the world, my flower would be the one in the middle. The water lily was too pure for me though, too clean and untainted. I would be more of a thorn than flower in real life.   
  
Briefly I contemplating attacking Makoto while her back was turned, but I realized if she had turned her back to me it meant I would be betraying what little trust she had for me. And besides, I had no idea where the exit was and I was donned in practically nothing.  
  
I looked at the food in my lap; freshly made pancakes and Belgian waffles covered in syrup looked back at me. Maybe it was poisoned...or maybe it had some strange disease in it...--Shaking myself I remembered Makoto's question earlier. She had asked me why he would let me live. Even though the question had, and still, confused me; I was willing to believe that I could rely on one meal in the vampire master and alpha female werewolf's care not to kill me. Yet.   
  
Hesitantly I picked up the fork and cut a tiny piece of pancake to eat. After chewing for a moment, and swallowing, I gained more enthusiasm that this wasn't a death trap. So naturally I reverted to shoveling food into my mouth like I normally do, oblivious to everything around me. Makoto whistled a low note as I polished off the whole meal in 30 seconds flat. She laughed and smiled at me (again I cringed away from her pointy fangs) her eyes sparkling with humor.   
  
"Min'ko-chan said that you could eat like a pig but I never believed her up until now!" She giggled again, the sound seemed strange and foreign coming from her; someone who'd snarled and spat things at me the day before. I wondered vaguely how she knew Minako...   
  
"Please tell your cook it was delicious," I really did think it was delicious, the proof was in the syrup dripping down my chin. Makoto puffed out her chest and beamed at me, and I realized what was coming.   
  
"I'm the chef." I knew it. She grinned at me again and then walked over, yanking me up and knocking the tray to the floor in the process. "Whoops. Oh well, I'll get Nephie or one of the lower animals to clean it up for me." She tugged on my arm and I absentmindedly tried to cover myself with the other one.   
  
"Makoto..." I paused as she started to head towards the door before continuing frantically, pulling on her the opposite direction. "I need some clothes..." She looked back at me for half a second before waving her hand idly at me.   
  
"Nonsense. You look fine." My eyes widened and I blushed profusely at her bland comment as I remembered exactly what I was wearing. She started to pull me towards the door again and I forcefully stopped myself from walking with her.   
  
"I need clothes." I emphasized, gesturing at the see-through garb I was currently in. She turned back to look at me, frowning lightly. Way to go Usagi, piss of the female leader werewolf who's got you trapped in her house who knows where.   
  
"If you hate that color THAT much, then fine, we'll get you something else to wear. Why would you wear it in the first place," she grumbled for a moment and then tugged on my arm again. "Come on." Now she was pulling a confused me towards the large walk-in closet. Everything in it was red, white, or black; and absolutely every piece of cloth was transparent. I looked back at Makoto pleadingly.   
  
"Isn't there anything that ISN'T transparent?" She looked at me oddly and then her eyes widened in dawning comprehension. She bent down and tugged at my socks, trying to pull them off. I decided not to take my confusion and frustration out on her, and just let her have her way. Lifting my feet one at a time she pulled the socks off.   
  
"Now what was that...." I looked back at the walk in closet. Everything was still black, white and red, but only a few skimpy outfits in the back were sheer. "Supposed..." I looked down at myself again, only to see my slayer get-up again, but without the weapons. "...To do."   
  
She shook her head and laughed lightly, holding up the socks. "They're mind blocks. They make you not want to escape wherever you are at the time for some reason or another. Mamoru set this one...and being able to read your mind, I bet it was funny hearing your thoughts about wearing something so risqué." She giggled again. I scowled.   
  
Apparently I owed Mamoru a good kick in the balls, and I'm sure he's laughing his ass off right now, being able to read my mind without the cross and al-  
  
He still had my damn cross! AND my dagger! Now that I think about it, I have absolutely nothing over him and yet he still seems to think my life is worth preserving.   
  
Sighing, I snatched some boots and a sweater from the closet and pulled them on.   
  
The tug-of-war with my arm continued as Makoto pulled my reluctant self out the door, and down the hallway.   
  
The hallway was kind of creepy, it was covered from floor up in blood red and black, and even the picture frames were black. The pictures were a little disturbing, but years of fighting hardened me to most of the images in them. Each picture had a small engraving in the frame below it, and I could only catch a few as the brunette continued to rush me through the hall. 'Caesars' death, Brutus' betrayal' 'War with Montezuma, the Aztec empires "disappearance"' 'Fall of Alexander the Great'. There were at least a hundred different paintings, all of battles, wars, or fights. Most of them were historical, with their dates below them, but I did see one labeled with something about 'Merlin'.   
  
After several forks, turns, and twists, we reached to large double doors. They were the prettiest doors I'd ever seen, carved out of a wood it was either so old or dark it looked black. Intricate vine-like patterns ran all along it, twisting and swirling in a beautiful display of woodworking.   
  
Makoto let go of me for only a moment to tug the doors open, and then once again she pulled me out the doors and into the predawn light that filled the area. Twilight. My half-sleeping mind suddenly grasped the concept that I was GOING somewhere with Makoto.   
  
"Makoto? Where are you taking me?"   
  
She gave a small giggle and turned to me. "You'll see." Her voice was even laughing at me. She sure was in high spirits today.   
  
I followed behind her silently for the majority of the trip, and we steadily went further from the mansion-like house I was previously in, towards a lush expanse of forest.   
  
As we proceeded in our little stroll, I recognized the area we were in. Minako's cottage was in these woods...meaning we were probably going to see her right now. Vaguely I wondered why.   
  
Dawn came and went, along with a nice display of pretty colors that would have made a nice replacement for any of the paintings I had seen in that blood red hallway. As the sun came up, Minako's 'hideaway' came into my line of sight.   
  
Minako was once a eidolon, searching for a host vessel to hold it's essence. When she found a good enough vessel, it came in the form of a would-be-still borne child, Aino Minako. The eidolon had taken the body at the second after the fetus' spirit had left it, and now it didn't have to worry about two people fighting for the same body. As Minako grew up, she learned several different arts, including enchantress and witchcrafts. She also taught herself a small amount of sorcery, and only the necessities of dark magic.   
  
Through the years Minako had become what I would call a partner to me, the 'witch' of my team. Ami, my soft-spoken yet highly intelligent friend had become the healer and wise-women of our group, and Haruka, a tomboyish former marine now genetic engineer/hematologist became our backup plan. If there was something evil enough that Ami, Minako, and I couldn't take ourselves, we went to Haruka to get info and weapons that would actually harm it. Or if Minako needed a vessel for one of her friend eidolons or to have some sort advanced medical stuff for a spell or something, she would go to Haruka. Besides, Haru-chan had 'connections' as we liked to call them. She was on good terms with far too many people to be considered a normal person.   
  
I had never asked Min'ko-chan what had held her to this plane of existence when she was but a mere apparition. She had once told me that if a ghost, spirit, apparition, or eidolon in her case, ever told anyone what had kept them to earth after death before it was completed or finished, they would be forced to guard that person, and their ancestors for 8 more generations 'til each of them had a peaceful death. Minako wouldn't tell me what happened if you didn't guard all of them, saying even I would never get over the nightmares it would bring me.   
  
Out of unspoken respect for Minako, I had never brought the subject up with her. Even though I was really curious. She would tell me herself when whatever it was that she needed to do was done.   
  
Makoto didn't even bother knocking as we entered the small cottage. Quiet voices reached my ears, along with labored breathing and a pained, raspy whisper.   
  
"Ami...he's not going to last much longer" I could see Minako lying on the ground with a wolf in her lap, the wolf being the one breathing heavily. It's body shuddered violently as it reverted back to a human. There was no blood though, no visible bullet wound and the stench of death wasn't on anyone in the room.   
  
"It's lycanthropicery of the heart." Ami held out her mini-computer, typing rapidly. "How long have you been out of breath?" Ami's usually impassive voice held enough sadness in it to break a grown mans heart.   
  
I turned towards Makoto, whose eyes held pain as she watched her dying kin. "Makoto, what's lycanthropicery?" I whispered, hoping to lift the tense atmosphere a little bit at least.   
  
Focusing her melancholy emerald eyes on me she began in a low whisper so as not be heard. "Just like humans, werewolves can get diseases. This is cancer, but in the lycanthropic form. It's just as bad, but because of our long life spans and healing abilities, it lasts a lot longer for us. We can't go to hospitals for surgery to try and remove it, so we either have a healer try to aid us, or we just accept our fate." She closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. "It is the worst ways to die, comparable to torture in some ways." Shaking her head she looked at the man sympathetically. "He will not live much longer."   
  
Ami shushed her, interrupting her from saying exactly how long. "Don't take away his hope. There is still a chance we can cure him!" I looked at Ami questioningly; usually she was either passive and meek or depressed and moody. Now she seemed to be strong and passionate...and seeing my friend act so out of character was strange.   
  
"He knows Ami...he's one of the pack" Well that explains a lot, I thought rolling my eyes. "While only the Alphas and Betas can fully sense everyone in the packs aura, the rest get a sort of watered down version, its not nearly as strong." That's just great. So now I'm in a room, with the alpha female and male werewolf (who is dying) and a witch, UNARMED. This could go downhill as fast a stray wagon could, and my spider senses are telling me it will.   
  
Minako was changing something in Latin...or was that Gaelic? They all sound so similar...Concluding her chant on "laefia" she brought her now glowing hands over his chest. The glow started to envelope him, but as it continued to surround it, it also weakened, until the point it was non-existent again.   
  
"Why am I here again?" Makoto never did tell me, but if there are other people here to witness her childishness, I have a feeling she'll be a good little girl and behave herself. Sure enough, after some grinding teeth she responded.   
  
"You're too much of an inconvenience right now for Mamoru and I to take responsibility for. So we came here to see if Minako would take you off our hands." For some reason I didn't like the way she said that. It seemed...non-commitant and yet harsh. The sense of belonging and safety that I had in the mansion had long dissipated, and was now replaced by the cold emptiness I held before. Makoto sure was a bipolar personality, but she effected her surroundings a lot.  
  
Minako shook her head slightly. "We have to take care of Ryo for a while...and if he gets better, then maybe we can take Usa for a while, but I think for now it would be best if she went back home." She winked at me, lightening the atmosphere at least ten degrees. "Besides, she has a job she can't just drop...and Luna." Her tone took on a teasing tone, and I scrunched up my face as I remembered some of the harshest scornful things Luna had accused me of. "And we all know how much Usagi adores that cat." Minako knew Luna wasn't 'just a cat' but by implying it in front of Makoto...I wondered what she was aiming for. Some cat dog thing maybe...  
  
Makoto laughed half-heartedly. "Alright then. I'll take Usagi back..."   
  
* * *   
  
Sure enough, one hour later I found myself back at her apartment, rummaging around under her doormat for a spare key.   
  
"G-dm Mamoru and hs fuck'n thievery. Aha!" I stood back up with key in hand triumphantly.   
  
"If you ever need anything...you're always welcome to get help from us," Makoto seemed nice enough to offer it...considering I'd tried to shoot her yesterday. But I seriously doubted I'd EVER need more help than I had.   
  
"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it. Just...don't let your dogs maul anymore of my friends." She looked at me curiously.   
  
"Who did they kill that you knew?" She asked quietly, her face in deep concentration.   
  
"Kaioh Michiru." I schooled my face so no emotions were displayed.   
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, before looking at me again. "I'll look into this." She promised, giving me a grim look of determination.   
  
I sent her a weak smile before stepping into my place and locking the door behind me.   
  
Again, Luna sat by my feet, mewling softly. Bending over I pet her, ignoring the sticky red coat on her fur. "Sorry I took so long. I ran into some...trouble." Luna looked at the door for a moment, sniffing to make sure Makoto was gone before replying.   
  
She looked at me with sad eyes and began. "Usagi...you know what you saw in the guest room when you got here before?" I nodded slightly. How could I forget such a gruesome scene, even if I dealt with far worse every day and night. "It's gone. Someone got past your defense mechanisms, without being detected, again, and cleared everything out of that room. There is nothing in there now, no furniture, no body, no fan, and the only thing that's left is blood. The blood is still everywhere, but I have a feeling if any of it was theirs, they cleaned that up too- " I cut her off.   
  
"Luna, you didn't see who it was?" She shook her head. "Okay. Here's some food," I threw her a open tuna can, which she daintily caught in her mouth, "And I'm going to go see what I can find in the guest room." Luna nodded at me, already chomping on her tuna.   
  
As I headed down towards the guestroom, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. It had been a long night. First Mamoru, then Michiru, then Makoto, then Mamoru again, then Makoto again, and then even AMI had gone wacko on me. I was confused about the way everyone was acting, and out of my right mind with fatigue. All the cuts from Makoto's pack had vanished though. Strange. Usually it took at least two months to heal wounds like that.   
  
I opened the door to the guestroom and called back to Luna. "Was there anything else important in the room you wanted to warn me about before I see it?"   
  
"No, just the blood. So much blood..." her voice trailed off and I vowed to myself to let her sleep on my second pillow tonight. Turning slowly, I looked into the room, half expecting the boogie man to leap out and eat me. Instead I saw the words 'I'll be waiting for you...' painted in fresh bright red blood down the hardening darker blood from before.   
  
"Luna...are you sure there was nothing else in here, like a note or message?"   
  
There was a brief pause.   
  
"I'm positive. There was nothing distinctive besides the blood this time." I reached into my pocket for my gun. No doubt the boogie man WAS still around and waiting to leap out at me. The icy spider of fear crawled up my spine as I realized I didn't have a weapon on me. I could fight hand to hand, but they no doubt had a weapon they were willing to use on a defenseless slayer.   
  
After five minutes of standing there in a fighting position, I finally relaxed a little and started to closely examine the rest of the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the message. Walking out of the room backwards, so I could keep my eyes open for any possible danger, I head for the kitchen to grab my camera and semi-automatic. Fumbling around on the counter my hand closed around something smooth and cold, and I quickly brought my gun forward, before reaching behind me again to snatch my disposable off the countertop.   
  
I headed back towards the guest room, eyes still locked on entrance. Throwing myself in the doorway I held my gun straight out, and quickly snapped a picture. It was at that exact moment I noticed.   
  
The creepy lettering of 'I'll be waiting for you...' was gone.   
  
* * *   
  
"Are you sure?" a gruff voice asked.   
  
"Yes I'm certain. She doesn't know." A female voice responded.   
  
"Good."   
  
"If I may ask...why do you need her to be like that?"   
  
There was a pause on the other end of the telephone line. "When the sun rises crystal clear onto the silver city of paradise, and I sit on the throne of that perfect city as king, I'll need a queen worthy of my status."   
  
"But...what does-"   
  
"Shh!" There was a pause. "The tap is on, let me go turn off the water."   
  
The female sucked in a breathe at the code message.   
  
"Damn! Whoever it was cut the tap line off." The male voice cursed for a moment before regaining composure. "If you EVER call me again with a tapped line, don't think I won't hesitate to dispose of you."   
  
"Of course. My humblest apologies." The female voice was rushed and sincerely apologetic.  
  
"No more screw ups. If you fail me one more time, your life is forfeit. Do I make myself clear?" Anger tinted his voice and she bowed her head defeated on the other end of the line.  
  
"Crystal."   
  
The crunch of a metal echoed off cavernous walls as the man crushed the cellular phone in his hands.   
  
"You think too highly of yourself...and it will be your downfall." He whispered to himself, the velveteen darkness swallowing his words. A pristine chess board sat in front of him, of which he idly took the left White Knight and White Queen and moved them one step closer to his end of the table; the end where the Black king dominated.  
  
* * *   
  
AN: So how did you find it? I have no idea when the next chapter will be out...but I will loosely guess 2-3 months. Maybe before if I get lucky and have an inspirational streak. This chapter is dedicated to magdelenna for forcing me to write it. *winks* And a grand thank you to lill-sakura for ordering me to write it every other five seconds so I didn't get distracted. Without those two, this wouldn't be out yet. *grins sheepishly * While trying to avoid writing more to this fic...I made a GIF trailer to it. Heres a link if you wanna see: http://kongyousano.tripod.com//sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/ddtrans.gif 


	5. Chapter Four

AN: Ah! I'm being drowned in good reviews! *laughs* No...but another wild thank you to everyone who's reviewing! *cheers* Sorry this couldn't get out sooner; I've been bombed with work and my new obsession for Final Fantasy AMVs. Oh yeah, I know it would make it less confusing to use only one point of view (Usagi's or narrators) but I need to show/say some things without giving too much away. Sorry if it's too befuddling. I'll shut up and let you read now, byes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. (ha!) less that 15 words!  
  
* * *   
  
Desire's Deceit  
  
* * *   
  
It had been one week.   
  
One full week for me to grieve and prepare myself for Michiru's funeral. Garbed in my trademark of all black, I stood away from her family and friends, as her teary-eyed mother read the eulogy.   
  
She was an elegant woman, and she held many of the traits I had seen in Michiru. Her long aquamarine waves, her soft lilting voice, and the pale skin, all hurt to look at because of the similarities to Michiru. But where Michiru had aqua eyes, her mother had amber, and where she had been quiet and insightful, her mother was nosey and shallow.   
  
She spoke of Michiru's many talents, the great things she had achieved in her short time, and the tragedy of her early death. Her wording wasn't adequate, and I felt that Michiru deserved better; she always would.   
  
Since no body could be recovered, there was no casket to be lowered into the ground. In place of it they had ordered a monument of an angel with eighteen dozen dried roses to surround it; to represent her death at the mere age of 18.  
  
I missed her. It hurt as if someone had taken sandpaper and rubbed it all around my heart until it was sore and bleeding in the area Michiru had occupied, and everywhere the blood touched became a festering, infected wound.   
  
My whole being ached.   
  
I hadn't seen Makoto or Mamoru since I had been dropped off at my house, and I was quite glad. I'm not in any state of mental, physical, or emotional health right now, and dealing with them would be just too much right now.   
  
I had been on high alert since the incident with the message, and after several mountains of paperwork I had proven that I had no motivation to kill Michiru and that I had no idea who the murderer could be.   
  
I was seeing Ami and Minako for dinner tonight, we all looked up to Michiru and I thought a final crying session wouldn't hurt. Ami hadn't yet grieved for Michiru, she had been focused on the dying wolf Ryo lately. When I asked her about it, she had gone fickle and immediately switched emotions from depression to aloofness.   
  
I needed a good crying session anyway. Ever since Mamoru, my emotions had been high-strung and I had been trying not to leave myself exposed in any way. Letting it all out would be good for me.   
  
Makoto had been in touch with me recently (face to face only once), and she had been desperately trying to find out which wolf killed Michiru so she could let me have it, but with no success. None of her pets had any reason to kill Michiru when there were plenty of late-night teenagers for snacking on out anyway.  
  
As I watched the mourners gather around the monument I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Turning away I walked away from the other mourners. I bumped into someone as I walked not knowing where I was heading. Haruka stood in front of me as I looked up... but why wasn't she with the other mourners, grieving over her girl-friend's death? She didn't look the least bit sad either, she looked almost angry.   
  
She grabbed my arm harshly before I could greet her, glaring at me as she pulled me closer. "Where is she?" she growled, her voice low and threatening.   
  
"Where is who?" I asked nervously, wondering who she could be talking about.   
  
Haruka's eyes narrowed. "Michiru damn it! Where the hell is she?" I pulled away from her in shock, had she gone insane?   
  
"Michiru's gone, Haruka-chan. This is her funeral you're at...you know that right? I saw her...before her body disappeared. I don't know what happened to her Haruka, and I don't know where her body went. No one does, I'm sorry. I know you two had a thing for each other..."She cut me off sharply.   
  
"A thing, a thing...I love her Usagi." Before I could correct her and tell her to make it past tense, she again cut me off. "She's not dead, I would have felt something." I looked up at her with sympathy, she just wouldn't let go.   
  
"Haru-chan...I saw" I broke off as I noticed her eyes flickering insanely, her pupils reflecting chaos. Before I could react she had slapped me across the face, and as I turned back towards her, I tasted a copper tang. She had split my lip.  
  
"We had a blood-bond Usagi! Rei performed the ceremony, and we both went through all the steps. I know it worked because I could feel her emotions, just by looking at her. So I don't care what anyone else says, Michiru is NOT DEAD." Her breathing was labored, and for a moment I thought she might faint.   
  
Why would someone want to fake Michiru's death? "Who would do something like that..." I trailed off as I thought about all the possibilities.   
  
Haruka gave me a hard piercing look, and scoffed. "Apparently you don't know anything useful. I'm done here, call me if you decide you want to find Michiru."   
  
I watched as she marched away detachedly. No wonder Makoto couldn't find out about anything concerning Michiru's death, she wasn't dead!   
  
I knew about blood bonds...not a lot, but I knew the basics. First, there was a 'joining', then the vows of protection and devotion, and then the initial blood-bond was made. There were three ceremonies, but I didn't know about the others. The first ceremony bound two people for life, and let both people feel the others emotions through eye-contact. It successfully enhanced the connection between the two people each time it was performed...but I didn't know exactly what changed each time.  
  
But the fact Haruka had formed a blood-bond with Michiru startled me. I didn't know it could be performed with members of the same gender, but now that I did I wondered if maybe it could be possible for Haruka not to feel Michiru die.   
  
There was only one way I was going to get my answers.  
  
I had to go see Rei, the resident Shinto-priestess.   
  
* * *   
  
After what felt like a hike up a small mountain, I finished my journey up the temple's stairs. Huffing and puffing, I leant up against the archway that proclaimed the temple to be sacred ground. As soon as I could breath normally again, I stood back up and walked around, surveying what was going on.   
  
A shaggy-headed man was sitting behind a small booth at the edge of the temple itself, selling good-luck charms to a long line of schoolgirls as they chattered away about the authenticity of the charms. Behind the stand was a small triangular building with a steeply layered roof, what I guessed to be the temple. As I continued to look around a flash of black caught my attention and before I could investigate further I heard the grating sound of an old man's weathered voice.   
  
"Greetings!" He croaked happily, his bald head and squat posture reminding me of a frog. "Aren't you a pretty girl...would you like to work at my temple?" Although he seemed nice enough, I already had a job.   
  
"No thank you sir," I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "I already have a job..." Before I could continue a raven-haired banshee ran up behind the poor old man, witch's broomstick in hand and hair fanning out behind her.   
  
"Grandpa!" She screeched, bashing him over the head with her broom. "We don't need anymore people to help run the temple! Yuuichirou and I do fine!" She puffed out her chest like a peacock and looked up at me apologetically. "I'm soo sorry! He does this all the time..." She shoved the stumpy old man behind her, "Was he bothering you? I can get you a free charm if you'd like to make up for his disruption of your day..."   
  
I shook my head, hearing the whining and complaining the old man was doing behind her. "No...actually he seemed very nice. I didn't come here for a charm though, I was looking for the Shinto priestess Rei." She smiled proudly at me.   
  
"You've found her!" She again flashed her pearly whites and held her broom to the side. "What can I help you with then?"   
  
I looked around at the giggling schoolgirls, the blushing workman (who I now knew was named Yuuichirou), the slightly-perverted old man, and then back to the priestess in front of me. "We need to speak somewhere private. I have to ask you something." Her eyes darkened at my comment, and for a moment I though I had offended her in some way, but then the she nodded and started to walk towards the paper door that lead to the heart of the shrine. I followed behind her mutely, wondering what the inside of the temple would look like.   
  
It was cooler inside, but the rest was the same. The triangular patterns still ran through the walls and the floor was still wood and cobblestones. Rei moved into a brighter, warmer room, and I quickly went in behind her. She shut the door behind me and as I turned around I gasped, noticing a huge bonfire blazing in the middle of the room.   
  
"That is the Sacred Fire," she explained quietly, patting my shoulder. "It won't burn the temple down or hurt you." I breathed a small sigh of relief. Walking into a building and finding a huge fire in the middle of the complex was not something I was use to, no matter how strange the things I WAS use to were.   
  
I decided to cut through the formalities and go ahead and ask her the question that was confusing me so well. "Tell me about blood-bonds between members of the same gender." She smiled slightly, but I could see a small frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.   
  
"Why would you want to know about blood-bonds between members of the same sex?" She raised one eyebrow at me, challengingly. I had always loved a good challenge though.   
  
"What does it matter. Tell me and I'll leave, otherwise I'll just go right back out there and tell your 'grandpa' that working at this temple has become a very good idea to me." Her face flushed and her eyes narrowed in anger. Wasn't she quick to light up.   
  
"I don't have to tell you. In fact, I don't think I want to." She tossed her hair snootily and I felt a smirk pull my lip up. As I began to walk towards the door she grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Fine. Just...don't ever come back to this shrine again." She took a deep breath before looking me in the eyes.   
  
"A blood-bond with two of the same sex works almost exactly the same as that of one with two of opposite sexes. But, the difference is...they don't have to do the joining for the first ceremony, but it makes the bond weaker. The first time it's finished there is barely any change, maybe a stronger friendship between them at most. I haven't done many ceremonies for members of the same gender, but usually they say they can 'feel' the other's emotions by looking at them, after the first part of course. The secon-"  
  
I cut her off, needed to get my answer faster than the lecture she was delivering. "Can one person feel it if the other dies? Without eye contact?" She nodded slowly, and I could see her eyes calculating my reaction already. I didn't give her the honor of any expression, I left my face impassive and emotionless.   
  
"Thank you for your time. I should be going now, I have dinner with a friend to attend." She gave a slight nod again and muttered a soft blessing as I headed for the door. I'd bet my lunch money it was customary to bless those who came to the temple or she wouldn't do it, she seemed to hate me a lot.   
  
I stopped before I exited, turning around to look at her.   
  
"Are you hungry? I'm heading out to dinner and I'm sure another addition couldn't hurt..." I knew I shouldn't be trying to make friends with this feisty and slightly mean-spirited priestess, but she would make a nice addition to our group. She could probably provide us with holy water, evil wards and spiritual guidance. What, you thought I actually invited her just to become friends with her?   
  
She stood there looking at me penetratingly for a moment, before smiling. "I am kind of hungry. Dinner would be great, just let me change clothes and tell grandpa I'm leaving." I grinned at her retreating back as she walked out the door. Mission accomplished.   
  
Ten minutes later, we were both hiking down the front steps to the shrine, sweaty and tired even though we were going downhill this time. "Why..." I broke off as I gulped in some needed oxygen, "do you have," again I stopped to pant some, "so many friggin'" I quit walking to catch my breath, "stairs to the temple?"   
  
She looked at me in amusement, even though she was in just as bad shape as I was, and stopped walking too. "It symbolizes hard work and determination to reach your final goal, and the ascent up a stairway towards the afterlife, and in Christian terms 'heaven.'" She smiled as I nodded, only half understanding what she was saying.   
  
"Those who are weak of heart cannot make the climb and turn back after only a few flights. But those who can are greatly rewarded."   
  
"Yeah...with good-luck charms..." I grumbled as I started to trek down again. She frowned at me and bashed me upside the head.   
  
"Those good-luck charms really work! You shouldn't make fun of them..." she trailed off as if remembering something. She looked at me again and laughed. "I don't know your name."   
  
I smirked evilly, thinking up all the weird things I could make her call me, but then I remembered that Ami and Minako were going to be at dinner calling me 'Usagi' so there wasn't much of a point. "Usagi" I whooped as I stepped off the last stair, happy to have finally finished the descent. I gestured to the right and began walking alongside Rei.  
  
I think Haruka needed to come to dinner. I needed some way to trap Rei into becoming our spiritual point...and Haruka seemed like the perfect way to do it. If I invited her, and then she showed up with all our new 'treats' Rei would for sure feel compelled to ask what it was for...right? And maybe I could guilt her into it...or maybe Ami could help me trick her into agreeing...  
  
I smiled and pulled out my cell phone, speed-dialing Haruka's number. "Haruka-chan, are you free for dinner tonight?" I paused as she answered. "Great. Hey listen...I'm sorry about earlier...I've realized you were just telling me the truth, even if I didn't want to hear it. Meet me at Asuka's allright?" I gave a predatory smile as I hung up. Success.   
  
Rei was giving me a strange look, but I just brushed it off with a shrug. "I'm just calling some more friends. We could make this a group thing." Insert fake cheesy smile here.   
  
If plan A failed though...I would have to have a backup plan. I might have to force her into joining our group...so...who to call. I knew just the person. Digging around in my purse I soon came up with a small scrap of paper with a phone number on it. I'm so glad I put this into my purse when she gave it to me the other day. "Makoto? Hey, it's Usagi, I need to call in a favor..."   
  
* * *   
  
Haruka had failed to bring us any treats. She probably didn't want to be caught in public with some of the things she carried around sometimes...Most of dinner went smoothly, until we got to the crying session, which I had been prepared for craziness. So, one hour and two hundred sobs later...  
  
"No." Well, that was sure fast.   
  
"Please Rei...we need you," I could see the hesitation on her face and quickly took advantage of it. "You'd be helping out everyone!"  
  
She seemed to be thinking about it...  
  
"No." I let out a defeated sigh, turning pleading eyes to Haruka. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this...and after such a nice crying session too...  
  
"Rei-chan, you remember Haruka right? You did a bonding ceremony for her and her..." I coughed pointedly, "Friend. Well, something is fishy because her friend has turned up 'dead' and she hasn't felt anything. We need your expert advice on how to use the bond to get her back."   
  
Rei looked sternly at me, and then glanced at Haruka. More like glared. "Fine." Before I could clap my hands gleefully she held up a hand. "BUT, the second I want out, I'm out. Got it?" I gave her a puppy dog face, or at least, my best attempt at it.   
  
"What makes you think you'll want out?" I grinned at her and slung my around her shoulder, which she shrugged off. "Fine. Deal." I held out my hand, neatly concealing the seaweed and rice that coated the inside of it. Five..four...three...two...  
  
"EW! Gross! What's the slimey thing in your hand!" She frantically rubbed at her napkin, her hand covered in the remnants of my sushi.   
  
"Sushi delight...of course." I smiled. I liked Rei already, gullible, almost as sneaky as me, and determined. She would make the perfect recruit.   
  
* * *  
  
After dinner, I headed back towards Minako's house, Minako apparently had a new ward for evil and I wanted to know everything I could about it.   
  
As soon as she pulled out the pretty looking white things...the first thing that came to my mind was of course, sugar. "What're you making Minako? I want some.."  
  
"Don't be silly Usagi, of course I'm not making food with these! They're flowers!" She held them up so I could see that indeed, they were white lilies, not sugar cubes. Wah "I'm making a ward. Most evil creatures can handle a regular injury no problem, but if they walk through a purity ward, made from these lilies, they will be weak to physical attack when in the perimeter of it, and sometimes the weaker ones just don't go near these wards at all."  
  
I let out a little smile at Minako. She was excited about this, which meant she had only recently found out about it. Which meant that she had found another ancient text book. I let my smile widen at the promise of more help.  
  
"Once you've pulled all the petals off, you tilt your hand so they slip out of it and take the last petal and put your blood on it. It doesn't matter where you get the blood from..." I felt an evil smirk curl my lips and before I could ask the question on my mind Minako beat me to it.  
  
"Get your head out of the gutter Usa-chan!" She knows me way too well.  
  
"You caught me." I grinned, Minako was just such a good person to be around. "Could you use them as a weapon?"Hey, I needed all the help I could get.   
  
"Sure you could, but it wouldn't be a very good weapon. You just say "Pratyu," and throw the lily at them. When it touches their skin they will be weak to physical damage for at least a few seconds. Lilies aren't generally used like that Usagi, it doesn't last long enough to be considered a real 'fatal' weapon. Stick with your stakes, knives and guns." She smiled cheekily at me.   
  
"I'm going to be performing the ward ceremony on Ryo...it should delay his death and pain for at least a little bit. It's going to drain me though, so I need you to stay here until I finish so you can help me go lay down." She picked up a lily and a small dagger from the wall stash. She didn't follow the same rules as me (mainly the 'hide all your weapons' rule).   
  
We both went into the room with an unconscious Ryo on the ground moaning. I didn't know what to feel. He was dying...but he must have killed so many...he was a lycanthrope...I didn't know whether I should be crying, smiling or just impassive. Pushing my thoughts aside I helped Minako set herself up, incase she fainted or fell over.   
  
She leaned over Ryo, pulling off the petals of the white flower off one by one, letting them slowly fall through her fingers and onto Ryo. Holding out the dagger she pricked her finger and smeared the blood onto the last petal, before letting it drop to rest with the others. Carefully lifting her hand straight up she whispered. "Pratyu."  
  
That was when everything exploded in light. I felt something heavy crash into me, which I quickly caught, hoping it wasn't anything too expensive or breakable. For two frantic seconds I couldn't see past the blinding brightness, before everything faded back to normal the second after. I blinked owlishly, trying to get rid of the sun-spots all around, and noticed what had fallen on me. Minako.   
  
She was glowing slightly, and sweating profusely. Panic started to grip my insides before I remembered she told me she might be weak after the ceremony. Carefully straightening her up so that I didn't injure her, I started to pull her towards her cot. She was mumbling under her breath all the way, but I could only catch fragments of it.   
  
"Crystalu...daerku...hiiru...colodu...blood..." she let out a heavy snore and I wondered if she usually had nightmares. I felt a chill crawl down my spine as I thought about her words. Crystalu, daerku, Hiiru, colodu and blood. Briefly I wondered if she was referring to an incantation of spell, but I couldn't hear all of what she was saying, so I'll just have to let my curiosity rest for a while and ask her later.   
  
I pushed her blankets up more on her, and took the dagger out of her hand, which was now bleeding because she had been gripping it too hard and too close to the blade. She must have cut herself...I walked to the sink and poured her a wet washcloth before going back over and wiping off the cut and wrapping it with the wet cloth. Minako...what am I going to do with you.   
  
Suddenly she bolted up right, scaring me out of my mind. She grabbed me with her bloody washclothed hand and looked at me, her eyes dilated at large.   
  
"It is coming. Escape..." She fell over again, her grip on my arm loosening and falling slack. I couldn't shake her words though...although Rei was suppose to be the rumored prophet psychic girl, I wondered if Minako could also see things that others couldn't. She was an eidolon after all...  
  
Another chill crawled up my back, making me shiver. I decided I would leave Minako for now...but she had some serious questions coming her way when I came back.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I awoke feeling as though everything in the world was right, and nothing could possibly go wrong for any reason. I also felt incredibly tired. So when he walked in and started firing 100 questions...I was completely docile and answered every single one of them.  
  
"So...tell me about this...what is it, and what happened to it?"   
  
"It's my girl-friends. I don't know what it is...or WHERE it is now...it just inspired me, because it looked so pretty...I don't know why." I went quiet. I was getting very sleepy...  
  
"Hmm...interesting. Can you tell me your girl-friends name?"   
  
I yawned tiredly, I really wanted to go to sleep now... "Ruka-chan" I managed to smile proudly, thinking about Haruka. "She's one of the top racers on the street. She's never lost a race."   
  
"Thank you. You've been a great help. I'm going to have to..." I felt my eyes close halfway through his sentence, the rest of what he was saying blurring and warping as drowsiness stole my attention and sleep floated in.   
  
"...Good night Michiru...sleep tight." Two fangs glinted in the harsh lighting, but I was obliviously ignorant of them.   
  
* * *   
  
AN: I'm sorry this chapter didn't turn out to be 20 pages even though I set myself a goal that it would be...but so much has happened these last few months...forgive...forgive....*goes down on one knee* I hope you liked the chapter, and just remember, although Mamoru has yet to reappear, he is lurking...for now. He will be back full blown soon, so don't demand more Mamo. This chapter may have seemed very boring, but everything has it's purpose...*insert evil smile here* Muahahahah *runs off to hide from flamers* Review! ^^ 


	6. Chapter Five

AN: I'm glad you guys liked that last chapter. It's fine by me if you want to use the poem, just please give me some credit for it in the authors notes.   
  
Desire's Deceit  
  
The last thing I remembered was walking out of Minako's house. So when I realized I was on a couch in somewhere I cannot fathom ever being, it creeped me out.  
  
It was a nice sofa though, smooth black leather and shiny edges.   
  
Which brought up the question; whom did I know who could afford this? And why was I on a couch instead of a bed? I fought the urge to cuddle up, back into the couch's warmth.  
  
Who wanted answers anyway? All they led to was trouble.  
  
I closed my eyes and started to drift back off again, and the large oak door in front of me burst open. Well, it seemed liked someone liked their dramatic entrances. After hearing the echoing "BOOM," it made me wonder if I should open my eyes or not.  
  
I hesitantly cracked one eye open, looking out to see who could be disturbing my precious beauty sleep. All traces of fatigue instantly vanished from my face as I reached into my back pocket for my trusty gun. Only, karma had caught up with me, apparently someone had taken my gun. Damn that bastard. I started to lean down to check for my hidden dagger but his melodic voice beat me to it.   
  
"No need to check for your weapons. I have them all safely out of your reach at the moment. You have quite the collection of weaponry." I wonder if he knew about the ones in my hair, especially my dagger/pendant.   
  
I didn't want to cause attention to myself, so I refrained from checking. "What do you want?" I said, trying to ignore the beating of my heart as it quickened. I didn't want to think about whether it was from fear or his oh so sexy self.   
  
His lips curled into a manipulative smirk and not for the first time I wondered just how many ulterior motives he had in store for me. "What more could I want, then my love in my home?" he said, slowly walking towards me. I let out an unladylike snort at his statement. His love, yeah right; she was probably waiting for him down the hall in his chamber in those fluffy handcuffs, waiting to get her kicks from him. Lamia-whore.   
  
I repeated my question, adding a few colorful words stressing my anger, "What in the nine fucking hells do you want you sick fucked-up bastard."   
  
"I do believe both of my parents were bound when I was conceived. Never mind the terrible death my father fell to when I was delivered." I let loose my all-powerful flat look at him. Sighing deeply I looked up at him with weary eyes.   
  
"I'm tired of these games Mamoru. Tell me what you want and I'll be on my way. I don't have time to sit around and play with you all day." He let an insinuating eyebrow lift and I knew, too late that he was going to use the second meaning of my words against me.   
  
"There are so many fun games we could play though, my little bunny..." His words were coated in pure unadulterated seductiveness, and I felt myself drown in his deep ocean-blue eyes, swirling with mist and glowing with ancient knowledge and power... Wow there, glowing?  
  
Shaking my head a bit, I blinked and noticed that it was my imagination, and noticed that his eyes weren't glowing, but they did hold enough of the sexy mysterious appeal to appear to be glowing to the languid and sleepy mind of myself. Why, oh, why did the bad boys always have to be so sexy? "Cut the crap, Mamoru. Tell me what you want."  
  
Twin alabaster blades peaked out of his mouth as he smirked at me. "Why, I only wanted to ask you out to dinner with me."  
  
Out of all the things ever to come out of his mouth, I never expected that. A blush had spread across my face before I could contain it. "I-I..." Was I stuttering? "What you are playing at?!" I let out an indignant huff and raised my arm to slap him. Once again, my weapon was rendered useless as he caught my wrist before I could jerk it towards his face.  
  
He brought it gently to his lips, kissing it lightly. "Bunny, I am afraid we have playing games for to long. It is about time we stop." I looked up at him, searching his eyes for a hint of sincerity, something almost impossible to find in elder vampires. The emotions I was reading were flitting through his beautiful orbs too fast for me to focus in on one of them though, and so I decided to break several of my own rules and Luna's, and trust him.  
  
"Okay, but only one dinner." If I was going to give in, it was going to be with a fight. I was falling for him, and I didn't want to be saved. The frightening reasoning coursed through my body sending a shiver down my spine.  
  
"I'll take what I can get. You are very stubborn, Bunny." He sends me a smile. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach though, a feeling of foreboding. Call it a premonition of disaster if you will, and my spider senses were tingling.  
  
With me, relationships were doomed. If they did not run away in fear, they ran away gay. Minako had tried to hook me up with at least twenty guys in the past six months, and all of them had ended in failure, or a startling 'revelation'. Needless to say, I was very weary of starting up yet another relationship, with the lord of all the un-living to boot.   
  
Remembering a particular day in which my acquaintance ran away in the middle of dinner, I laughed out loud. Mamoru didn't stand a chance.   
  
Yawning again, I decided I'd overstayed my welcome, and got up to head for the door. Before I could touch the knob, warm breath wafted onto my neck as he spoke from behind me--far too close behind me. "Isn't there something you're forgetting?"  
  
A smack to his face? The cocky jerk. I didn't think my thoughts, in fear of what would happen if I was left in here any longer. "Umm, I don't know. Is there?"  
  
A sharp clanging noise came from behind me and I saw him holding out at least three unsheathed daggers between his fingers in one hand, and a pair of guns (my Uzi and semi-automatic) dangling off the fingers of his other hand. I immediately reached for the Uzi to shoot him with. What, you thought I'd let this golden opportunity just pass me by?  
  
"Nuh uh. You have to kiss me first." He said, teasing me with the weapons. So he didn't get the one in my hair. My mind worked on overtime to think of a plan to escape having to kiss him. Eyes gleaming, I decided my one reachable weapon would have to do. I began to run my hands through my hair...and got it!  
  
It was an ingenious plan. As I ran my hand through my hair and tucked a lock behind my ear, I not only got the dagger/jewelry, but also covered it up under a move of agitation! I turned a bright red, acting innocent. Slowly I reached around his neck, bring him closer.   
  
Just as our lips were about to touch a stabbed the opened dagger deep into his upper back. He didn't even give me a satisfying flinch.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Bunny. When did you learn how to fight dirty?" He grinned at me. Why didn't the knife work? Using my other hand I worked my way to where I had definitely stabbed him, and grabbed the blade, twisted it, and pulled downwards. This time he frowned at me. "Do you really want to harm me so? There are so many more entertaining ways to hurt me."  
  
Speaking of which, I jerked my knee upward. "Like that?" I threw a grin at him. I knew I had forgotten something important. Using my other hand I grabbed my weapons from his now slackened grip, and wheeled around to march out the door. Victory at long last.  
  
Only, the knob wouldn't turn. Oh damn powers that be. I've pissed off a vampire and can't get out of the room. Kicking and clawing at the door desperately, I wondered if maybe I could CUT the door handle off with one of my daggers and make a break for it. Just as I was pulling out one of my friendly little helpers, I was interrupted.   
  
"Bunnies are known to scurry and flee when they are afraid, but I never knew it was so amusing." He grabbed my hand, "Was that absolutely necessary?" I looked around frantically, there had to be another way out. His eyes were burning, and I could practically HEAR him thinking up evil and sinister things to do to me.   
  
"I wouldn't have done it, if someone would have just given me back my own property!" I let out an indignant huff. "You know you loved it anyways, you damn kinky bastard." Maybe I could jump out that large window over there...we couldn't be all that high up.   
  
He pinned me against the door, "Your property is my property. You're in a mess bigger than you can imagine, I suggest you learn to back down."   
  
I ran over my options in my head. Take my chances, run for the window, and cut my losses. Then hope we're not too high up...Suck up my pride, give him a smack on the kissers, and run like a coward and pretend it never happened afterwards. Or admit defeat, beg forgiveness, and hope he'll let me go without killing me or torturing me first. I decided my best shot was the window, and thus, began my marathon worthy dash towards it.  
  
I rushed past him, sprinting. I was going to make it. Just a little more further, it was there, two feet away. I started to leap and then I was falling. The air tussled my hair, I had never felt so free! It took me around five seconds before I realized that something hard and solid had locked onto my waist. I looked at the ground, it seemed almost as if I was falling...sideways? One quick look down confirmed that indeed, I was in fact more 'flying' than falling. Another glance downward proved I was being carried on this impromptu 'flight'   
  
I heard him muttering above me, "Stupid, spontaneous, crazy, what the hell were you thinking? Jumping out a window, what is it with people these days?" I giggled, enjoying the feel of his arms around me. Not that I would admit it to him though. The feeling of flying must have been affecting my thinking if I was acting so obviously happy around him. Looking at the ground, a good 30 feet under me now, I wonder if it was worth the risk. When have I not taken the risk though, I had to ask myself. With newfound energy, I elbowed the creature carrying me.   
  
There was a grunt, and then a real 'falling' motion, and once again, I was jolted upwards and flopped over on a pair of arms. "Damn you..." I whispered. I doubt he heard me though; the wind was getting quite loud in my ears. He was skyrocketing upward, and I looked down. A good thirty yards from the ground. Poetic justice would be him dropping me, and then superman saving me. I shuddered at the primary colors. I'd choose a vampire over underwear boy any day. So, in any chance of him dropping me, I clung to him. Or, I was telling myself that was why I was holding him that hard.   
  
A few more seconds after my lift off, I began to feel queasy and risked letting one arm go from clutching him to cover my mouth. I think he sensed that I wasn't going to hold my breakfast down much longer, because we abruptly sped up in our 'journey'. Right when I thought I was going to give Tokyo a new meaning to 'acid rain', we jolted to a stop on a large building. He instantly let go of me and I quickly fell to my knees, hands on the pavement, retching. Did I mention I have motion sickness?   
  
After I had finished my appointment with the cement, I wiped my sleeve across by mouth. Leaning backwards, I fully intending to fall onto my back and rest for a while. I realized halfway through my 'lean' that someone was holding my hair away from my previously puke-covered face, and that I was going to end up leaning onto that someone instead of the dependable concrete. Unfortunately for me, as I ooomphed and tried to bring myself back up to a sitting position (without putting myself into the mess), I only managed to further throw off my balance and fall completely backward onto Mamoru. Peachy.   
  
His arms tightened around me and I heard him whisper, "If I had know it was this easy to get you in my arms, I would have flown you off somewhere sooner."   
  
"Idiot!" I shouted, elbowing him in the gut, being careful so he fell backwards but I didn't fall forwards. "Take me home!"  
  
Before I could comprehend what was happening I landed on something soft and pliant. Everything seemed so dark...  
  
Rubbing my eyes I pushed myself up and looked around. It seemed I was in...my bedroom? But how did I get here...I was just on the top of one of Tokyo's skyscrapers in the middle of the day!  
  
Looking around I spotted a note lying in my lap, neat script drawn across it. Picking it up, I read it to myself quietly.   
  
"Dearest Bunny," I hmphed at the stupidity of the nickname. Just because my parents were drugged off medication from labor when I was born and named, didn't mean he had to make fun of my name. "I thought you could use some rest, so I took the liberty of bringing you home." I puffed out my chest in indignation. I didn't need rest, he had put me to sleep so I wouldn't fight him! That damn bastard... "I'll come by to pick you up tomorrow night for our date." Like hell he would. Like hell I would LET him. Flipping the note over I looked for the rest of it, and found nothing but blank paper. Too arrogant to even leave what time he was coming, where he was taking me, what to wear, even his own name!   
  
I crumpled up the small slip over paper and aimed it towards my nearest trash bin, and...missed. Sighing I got up to put it back into the trash. I hated being a short, and a lousy aim. It didn't come in very handy in my younger school years either.   
  
My stomach started growling as I headed out the door, alerting me to my need to eat. Stretching, I headed toward the kitchen to get something to appease my hungry tummy. I rummaged around in the drawers and shelves, searching for the perfect thing to eat...  
  
Tuna, tuna tuna...peas...tuna...cereal...tuna...(damn why did I have so much food for Luna, she was going to get fat with all the tuna!) macaroni, noodles, crackers, soup mix, fruit bowl, and a bag of peanuts. I sighed and went to find something in the fridge. Milk, soda, orange juice, cheese, and butter. I grabbed a soda and the cheese, snatching the crackers out of the pantry as I went. Looks like crackers and cheese for me.   
  
After I finished eating I headed out to go for a walk, but before I could out the door, the phone rang. Rushing over to it, and tripping on the couch on my way, I managed to press the talk butten before the fifth ring.   
  
"Hello?" I gushed breathlessly, hoping that I didn't sound too much like an airhead over the phone line. The voice that answered me was a surprise, and yet not as startling as it could have been. Haruka could have called as a prank again...I shuddered, Haruka was very convincing when she pulled prank phone calls.   
  
"Usagi! Come quick, it's Ami!" Minako rushed over the line, half-hysterical.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, genuinely concerned about Ami. She was like a little sister to me...  
  
"She's had another flashback, and she's fallen into another depression! Come over to her place, immediately! I don't know what to do!" Minako was sobbing as she spoke, her rapid breath scaring me.   
  
"I'll be right there. Make her write down whatever it was she remembered incase she forgets it, and then make her go to bed. Drug her if you have to, but make sure she doesn't go near anything that she could harm herself with like last time..."   
  
"Ok. I got'ta go now." I heard a click as she clicked off her phone, and I rushed out the door, grabbing my keys on the way.   
  
My blue-haired friend had amnesia for the past few years. She knew some of what happened in her childhood and most of her teenage years, but there were large gaps in her memory, and every time she had a flashback to one of those gaps, she always ended up suicidal or manically-depressed. So far Ami had confided to me that she thought it was just an especially hard break up that had caused her the trauma, but I highly doubted that.   
  
No amount of stress could cause Ami to gain amnesia, she was smart and she enjoyed working; even under stress. The doctors had said that Ami had been in a car crash when they found her, with her tiny Toyota being nearly totaled and Ami came out with several broken bones, and amnesia. The last time Ami had had a flashback she had ended up in the hospital again, having attempted suicide with a pair of scissors. I never wanted to see her like that ever again.   
  
Ami...hold on...   
  
AN: Its not nearly as long as the last few chapters...but oh well. . The first part was written with the help of a good friend of mine, Lillsakura (again). I can't seem to drag myself away from other things to write...and so either we 'co' write the first few pages, or she sits there saying "WRITE!" while I complain that she's too harsh on me. I'd like to say a big, thank you to sarah for putting up with me. 


End file.
